Nicks Entscheidung
by Ada Schade
Summary: Es geht um Nick Adalind und ihr Leben nach dem großen Finale so wo ich es mir wünsche.
1. Chapter 1

Nicks Entscheidung

„Komme ja zurück", Adalind und er standen abseits von den anderen, da sie nicht wussten was auf ihn zukam, wollte er wenigstens 10 Minuten, 10 Minuten mit Adalind, er musste ihr unbedingt noch was sagen. „Ich liebe Dich", Nick nimmt ihren Kopf in seine Hände und gibt einen Kuss, der alle Küsse die er ihr jemals gegeben hatte in den Schatten stellte, „das hätte ich Dir schon viel früher sagen sollen." Adalind beist auf ihr Lippe, denn ihr fehlen die Worte, sie hätte nie erwartet diese Worte von Nick zu hören, ja sie wusste das Sie wichtig für ihn war, das er sie gern hatte, sie wollte ein Leben mit Nick und ihren Kindern, „ich liebe dich auch", Adalind lächelt, was ihr schwer fällt, denn sie weiß das es eine Chance gibt, das Nick diesen Kampf nicht überlebt, „versuch einfach zu mir, zu uns zurück zu kommen!" Nick hebt ihren Kopf sanft hoch, „ich versuchˋs", verspricht er ihr, „heirate mich?"

Adalind kann kaum glauben was sie hört, „Ja", antwortet sie ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, „sowie du zurück bist, fahren wir ins Rathaus…" Nick unterbricht Adalind sanft, „da ich vorhabe nur einmal in meinem Leben zu heiraten, werde ich bestimmt nicht nur ins Rathaus gehen, ich will ein großes Fest mit unseren Kindern und Freunden feiern, alle sollen sehen wie stolz ich auf dich bin und wie sehr ich dich liebe." Nick zieht Adalind nochmal in seine Arme und küsst sie erneut mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn ein wenig erschreckt, er wusste das Sie seine Zukunft war, aber wie groß der Platz den er für sie in seinen Herzen hatte war, bemerkte er erst jetzt, wer weiß was in den nächsten Stunden auf sie zukam, aber er wusste eins mit Sicherheit, Adalind wusste wie wichtig sie für ihn war, „geh zurück ins Haus, zu Kelly und Diana! Drück die zwei von mir und sag ihnen das Ich sie lieb habe."

„Mache ich", sie streicht mit ihren Händen durch Nicks Haar, „viel Glück." Sie holte tief Luft und löste sich sanft aus Nicks Armen, ihr fiel es sehr schwer ihn gehen zu lassen, aber sie weiß auch das Nick wissen muss das Kelly und Diana in Sicherheit sind, besser gesagt von Menschen beschützt werden, die für Sie sterben würden. Sie betritt das Haus im Wald, Nickˋs erster Fall als Grimm hatte ihn hierher gebracht. Diana schaute ihre Mom mit besorgten Blick an, „er beschützt mich?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Adalind nicht gerechnet, „ja", antwortet sie Ihrer Tochter, ihr Blick ist auf Sean gerichtet, „wir sind seine Familie." Diana nickt, zum ersten mal kann sie verstehen warum ihre Mom Nick so sehr liebt, „das wusste auch Mommy Kelly", hört Adalind ihre Tochter sagen, „ich musste ihr versprechen, sollte Ihr je was passieren Nick anzurufen, er würde mich beschützen und zu meiner Mom bringen." Adalind hockte sich vor Diana hin, „Nick hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn heirate." Diana lächelt, „darf ich Blumen streuen."

Sean gefällt gar nicht was er hier hört, „da habe ich ja wohl auch noch ein Wort mitzureden", kommt leicht überheblich von ihm, „solange du diesen Ring trägst, kannst du niemanden heiraten außer mir." Diana dreht sich zu ihrem Dad um, „wie meinst du das!" Adalind erkennt an ihrer Stimme das Diana nicht auf seiner Seite steht. Adalind teilt ihrer Tochter mit was es mit dem Ring auf sich hat. „Er könnte Kelly und mir Schmerzen zufügen", kommt geschockt von Ihr, „ich dachte Du trägst ihn weil Du Daddy und Dir noch eine Chance geben willst." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „das wird nicht passieren, selbst wenn Nick das nicht übersteht, werden dein Dad ich nie wieder ein Paar werden." Diana nickt verstehend, sie geht zu ihrer Mom und nimmt ihr zur Verwunderung von Adalind und Sean den Ring einfach ab, was aber Adalind noch mehr verwundert ist ihre Bitte ihr zu folgen.

Nick hatte gerade Monroe das Versprechen abgenommen, für Adalind dazu sein falls er nicht zurück kommen würde. Dieses Versprechen zu geben, war für ihn nicht schwer, aber er hoffte das er es nie einlösen musste.

Diana atmete erleichtert auf als sie sah das Nick noch da war, sie geht zu ihm, sie bittet ihm das er sich hinhockt, zu seinem Erstaunen umarmt ihn Diana, „ich freue mich auf eure Hochzeit", sie übergibt ihm einen kleinen Stoffsack, „Mommy Kelly wollte das ich Dir das gebe." Nick schluckt und öffnet den kleinen Beutel, dort drin befindet sich der Verlobungsring seiner Mom, er hatte ihn seit mehr als 20 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. „der Ring von Bonaparte ist ab." Nick lächelt und zieht Diana in seine Arme, „wenn ich zurück bin reden wir über Mommy Kelly!" verspricht er ihr, „ich hab dich lieb." Diana tritt beiseite und geht zu Rosalee, die sie umarmt.

Adalind schmunzelt als Nick auf sie zukommt, er will sich vor sie hinknien, aber Adalind hindert ihn daran, „ich hab schon ja gesagt.", erinnert sie ihn. Nick verdreht seine Augen, „da will man es einmal mal richtig machen", er nimmt Adalind Hand in seine und schiebt ihr den Ring von seiner Mom auf den Finger, der zu seiner Verwunderung perfekt passt. Er zieht die Hand an seine Lippen und drückt einen Kuss auf den Ring, „ich liebe dich." Adalind muss sich zusammen nehmen, denn ihr kommen langsam die Tränen hoch, „ich liebe dich!" Nick reicht ihr den Beutel, „pass gut darauf auf, da sind auch unsere Eheringe drin." Adalind schluckt, ihr kommt da ein Gedanke, sie holt den größere Ring raus, ihr Blick sagt Nick alles, er nickt zustimmend und hält seine Hand hin, Adalinds Hand zittert als sie ihm seinen zukünftigen Ehering draufsteckt.

„Nick", kommt mit ungeduldiger Stimme von Eve, sie wollte endlich los. Außerdem hatte sie genug gesehen, zu wissen das Nick Adalind liebte ist etwas anderes als es mitzuerleben, deswegen musste sie da auch raus, täglich zu erleben wie nah die zwei sich gekommen sind, war der reinste Horror für sie, aber das Adalind jetzt auch noch einen Ring an ihrem Finger trug der eigentlich ihr gehören sollte. _Okay, du bist nicht Juliette, du bist Eve, Juliette existiert nicht mehr._ Sie muss sich das immer wieder selber sagen, damit sie das nicht vergisst.

„Ich muss los!", er dreht sich zu Eve um und wirft ihr einen nicht sehr freundlichen Blick zu, „nur noch einen Augenblick." Er schaut erneut zu Adalind, „ich muss los", er zieht sie erneut in seiner Arme, er legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Haare, sie duften nach ihr, er holt tief Luft, er atmet ihre Duft tief ein, damit er etwas hat an das er sich festhalten kann.

Nick hatte erwartet das dies der Kampf seines Lebens wird, aber so viele Wesen, die Ihre Menschlichkeit in der Welt verloren hatten, hatte er noch nie gesehen, Eve kämpfte mit Ihm Seite an Seite, auch wenn Ihm noch immer nicht klar war warum, ja sie war Eve, aber manches mal kam es ihm vor als ob da in ihrem inneren noch Juliette war und diesem Teil gegenüber hatte er ein Gefühl der Schuld, was total absurd war, Sie Juliette war verantwortlich für den Tod an seine Mom, sie wollte Adalind töten als sie mit Kelly schwanger war und Monroe sie hätte aus Spaß seinem Tod in Kauf genommen. Er sah gerade wie sich Bauernschweine, 5 Bauernschweine, einen Kampf mit ihr lieferten, wie abgemacht lenkte Sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, damit er zu der Wand mit der verfluchten Prophezeiung gehen konnte.

Was Nick nicht mitbekommen hatte war, das sich der Mann mit dem grünen Augen von hinten an ihn ran schlich, aber zum Glück waren seine Grimmsinne auf seiner Seite und er hatte sein Lieblingsspielzeug bei sich, seine Axt, aber diesen Gegner sollte er lieber nicht unterschätzen, er war ein ebenso guter Kämpfer wie er. Es schien als könnte dieser verfluchte Mistkerl seine nächsten Schritte voraussahen. Nick sah noch keinen Ausweg aus der Miesere, er hoffte einfach das Eve mit den Bauernschweinen fertig werden würde um ihn dann im Kampf zu unterstützen. „Dad", hört er plötzlich einen jungen Mann rufen, „geh in Deckung." Nick zögert nicht lange, er bückt sich lässt aber seinen Gegner nicht aus den Augen, was er sieht lässt ihn ein wenig schmunzeln, der Mann bewegt sich plötzlich in Zeitlupe.

Nick holt erst mal tief Luft und schaut in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Er traut seinen Augen nicht, auf ihm kommen ein junger Mann, der ihm verflucht ähnlich sieht zu und eine junge Frau die Adalind zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Er geht auf die zwei zu, „Diana?", fragt er vorsichtig. Diana lächelt und rennt auf Nick zu, sie wirft sich in seine Arme. Nick drückt Sie an sich und schaut zu dem jungen Mann. „Sie muss immer recht behalten."

Diana löst sich aus Nicks Armen und dreht sich zu ihrem Bruder um, „Kelly als Dad dich das letzte mal gesehen warst du knapp ein Jahr." Nick zuckt bei Dianas Worten zusammen, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sind anscheint war geworden. Diana erkennt das an Nicks Blick, „lass uns hinter der Mauer in Deckung gehen, wir haben ca eine Stunde, bevor er es schafft meinen Zauber zu lösen."

Nick folgt Kelly und Diana, er geht mit ihnen hinter die Mauer auf der die Prophezeiung steht in Deckung. „Ja", fängt Kelly an mit reden, „heute vor 19 Jahren bist du gestorben, du hast es geschafft das Portal zu schließen, aber wie Mom, Monroe und Rosalee in ca. 5 Jahren von heute an rausfinden, hast du es nur temporär verschlossen, für 100 Jahre." Diana schluckt, „du hast noch nicht die Kräfte die für eine komplette Schließung des Portals benötigt werden." Sie sieht zu Kelly, der zustimmend nickt, „höre mir einfach zu", bittet Diana ihn, „du bist der Nachfahre des ersten weiblichen Grimms und eines Königssohns, mit jeder weiteren Generation werden unsere Kräfte stärker, es kommen auch noch Kräfte dazu, Kelly und ich sind beide Grimms die Zauberkräfte haben." Jetzt muss Nick Diana unterbrechen, „Du bist ein Grimm?"

„Diana ist deine Tochter", hört Nick seinen Sohn sagen, „ca 2 Jahre nach deinem Tod haben Mom und Diana einen Autounfall, Diana benötigte eine Bluttransfusion und so hat Mom herausgefunden das Diana deine Tochter ist, sie hat die gleiche Blutgruppe wie Du und ich. Mom hatte nicht verstanden wie das passieren konnten, aber nach und nach haben Monroe Rosalee und Mom alle Puzzleteile zusammen gesetzt, sie haben von der legende des königlichen Grimms erfahren, den Rest hat ihr dann Madam Popescu erzählt, nachdem Tante Trubel ihr die Hölle heißgemacht hat."

Diana gibt Kelly mit einem Blick zu verstehen das Sie ihrem Dad den Rest erzählen sollte, „Moms Hexenbiest war böse, richtig böse, wie wir erfahren haben, können nur die Geisterwesen von Hexenbiestern zaubern, als Moms Hexenbiest mitbekommen hat das Du sie mit ihrem Blut vernichten willst, hat sie Mom und dich verzaubert, ihr hattet an diesem Abend Sex", Diana muss schmunzeln als sie Nick ein wenig rot werden sieht, „sie wusste wie Mom reagieren würde, es war ihre perfekte Rache, der Grimm der sie vernichtet und das ehemalige Hexenbiest würden ein Kind haben, aber sie würden es nie erfahren, sie hat mich verzaubert und erst wenn Mom sich an die Arbeit machen würde um ihre Power wieder zu bekommen, dann würde ich auftauchen", Diana schluckt, „deswegen konnte ich auch die Symbole sehen, weil wir beide durch unserer Blut verbunden sind."

„Madam Popescu", sagt Kelly weiter, „sie hat damals getestet ob das Kind das Mom in sich trug von königlichen Blut war, aber sie hat nachdem Mom wieder im Hotel war, noch einen Test durchgeführt, sie wollte wissen ob es möglich ist das Du der Grimm, der königliche Grimm bist, deswegen hatte sie sich Haare von Dir besorgt, sie war hellauf begeistert als sie herausgefunden hatte das Du der Grimm bist. Also hat Sie das Königshaus benachrichtigt, sie haben Blut von Sean Renard besorgt, das wurde in die Salbe die sie Mom gegeben hatte gemischt, deswegen hat Diana damals nicht erkannt das Du ihr Dad bist, sie hat nur oberflächlich gespürt das Du nicht ihr Dad bist, wenn Sie in sich reingehört hätte, dann hätte Sie es damals schon gespürt."

Kelly holt aus einer Jacke, die Nick sehr bekannt vor kommt, ein Rolle Pergament hervor. „So eine habe ich auch", stellt Nick fest. Kelly nickt zustimmend, „es ist deine. Mom hat sie mir geschenkt, zu meinem 18 Geburtstag." Er überreicht Nick die Rolle die sehr dick ist, „gib es Mom, sie kann es lesen!" Kelly schaut auf seine Uhr, „hör zu", kommt von seinem Sohn, „wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten", er holt tief Luft, „nach 10 Stunden ist Mom unter Protest von allen durch das Portal gegangen", Kelly erkennt an Nicks Blick seine Verwirrung, „es war zwar verschlossen, aber Mom hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sie hat es geöffnet, sie fanden dich kurz vorm Ausgang, tot, ihre Welt ist zusammen gebrochen."

„Aber sie hat sich wieder gefangen", erzählt Diana weiter, „für uns hat sie sich zusammen genommen, sie hat dafür gesorgt das wir dich nie vergessen, sie hat uns eine tolle Kindheit beschert, aber du hast uns gefehlt, vor ca. 2 Jahren haben wir angefangen diesen Plan auszuhecken, wir haben alles über Zeitzauber studiert und nach Monaten hat Kelly einen Spruch gefunden, wir haben es Mom gezeigt, aber sie war strickt dagegen, sie wollte nicht das wir unserer Leben riskieren um Dich zu retten, aber was Sie nie verstanden hat ist…."

Kelly unterbricht seine Schwester, „wir tun das nicht nur für Mom", Kelly schluckt, „wir tun das auch für uns. Ich will mit Dir Basketball spielen, du spielst doch." Nick schluckt seinen Kloss den er im Hals hat herunter und nickt bejahend. „Ich will das Du dabei bist wie ich meine erste Schritte mache und wie ich mich bei Diana revanchiere, für jedes Mal das sie mich hat in der Luft schweben lassen, ich will das Du mir Autofahren bei bringst."

„Ich will von Dir zum Vater Tochter Ball begleitet werden, Monroe war ein sehr guter Ersatz, aber er ist nicht du", stellt Diana fest, „bei meiner Hochzeit", Nick bekommt große Augen, er ist zu geschockt, „ja ich habe vor 2 Jahren geheiratet, Mom hat mich zum Altar begleitet. Mein größter Traum ist es das Du mich Thomas übergibst."

„Du weißt aber schon das wenn wir die Zukunft dermaßen ändern, eine minimale Chance besteht das Du diesen Thomas." Diana schüttelt zu Nicks Verwunderung verneinend den Kopf, „Thomas und ich werden uns vielleicht anders kennenlernen, aber so wie Mom dein Schicksal ist so ist Thomas mein Schicksal, dieser Mann wird mein Ehemann werden." Nicks Blick schweift zu Kelly, „sie sind für einander bestimmt", kommt trocken von ihm, „lass zu das Diana und ich dieses Portal schließen, vielleicht gelingt es uns auch nicht für immer, aber dann kommen wir in 20 Jahren wieder hier her, wir haben dann aber Dich und Trubel an unserer Seite und glaub mir deine Schwester…"

„Schwester", kommt geschockt von Nick. „Sie hat unsere Blutgruppe, ein Gentest hat gezeigt das Trubel unsere Tante ist", teilt ihm seine Tochter gelassen mit, „Sie hat uns auch das kämpfen beigebracht." Das ist etwas was Nick nicht hören will, die Vorstellung das seine Kinder von seiner Schwester das kämpfen lernen. Er schüttelt sich, was Kelly und Diana zum lächeln bringt, „aber Sie kann mit der Axt nicht so gut umgehen wie du!", stellt sein Sohn ehrfürchtig fest, „ich will auch so mit der Axt umgehen können."

„Darüber reden wir noch", Nick holt tief Luft, „also wie soll das hier funktionieren." Kelly streckt seine Hand aus, „wir benötigen diesen Stock. Du musst zum Ausgang so schnell wie möglich, sowie du da bist, geh durch. Damit Diana und ich den Zauber sprechen können, dieser Stock muss in das Loch in der Mitte von der Prophezeiung, dann muss unserer Blut drauf und wir müssen einen Spruch aufsagen." Nick will von den beiden wissen wie der Spruch lautet, aber die zwei sind sich darüber vollkommen einig, sie wollen ihm nicht verraten wie der Spruch lautet, „du erkennst ob der Spruch funktioniert, wenn das Portal zusammenbricht und grüne Blitze in die Luft schießen."

Für Nick ist die Vorstellung das er draußen abseits stehen soll und seinen Kindern diesen Wahnsinn beenden lassen, es kommt für ihn einfach nicht in Frage. „Wir lassen Dir keine Wahl", hört Nick seinen Sohn in einem Ton sagen, der ihm sehr bekannt vor kommt. „Wir wollen eine Zukunft mit Dir haben", Diana holt tief Luft, „wir haben eine tolle Mom aber ich weiß von den paar Wochen die ich mit euch beiden verbracht habe wie sehr unserer Leben mit deiner Anwesenheit bereichert wird. Mom", Diana schluckt, „selbst nach 19 Jahren liebt sie dich noch wie heute, wir alle Rosalee, Kelly und ich haben öfter versucht sie zu verkuppeln, aber sie hat uns klar gemacht das es für sie nur einen Mann geben wird. Dich!" Nick schluckt, das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Lass zu das wir den Zauber sprechen, lass zu das wir dich retten. Nicht nur für Mom, sondern auch für uns."

„Okay", hören die zwei zu ihrer Erleichterung Ihren Dad sagen, „aber beschwert euch in der Zukunft nicht bei mir wenn ich Entscheidungen für euch treffe die euch nicht gefallen." Kelly winkt ab, „selbst wenn du mir 100 Mal Hausarrest geben wirst, ist das allemal besser, als ohne dich aufzuwachen." Kelly schaut auf seine Uhr, „du musst langsam los", er geht zu seinem Dad und umarmt ihn, „ich hab dich lieb." Nick zieht ihn an sich, „ich dich auch." Er winkt Diana zu ihnen und zum ersten mal umarmt er seine beiden Kinder.

„Ich möchte dich noch um was bitten", hört Nick Diana ihm zuflüstern, „halte mich auf Sean Renard zu verletzten, ich bin so wütend auf ihn, das ich eine Dummheit begehe, ich töte ihn fast, aber in ein paar Jahren erkenne ich das er mich auf seine verquere Art und Weise nur beschützen wollte." Nick hebt Dianas Kopf hoch, „ich verspreche es!" Kelly lächelt ein wenig hinterhältig, „Mom rächt sich bei Ihm auf eine viel elegantere Art und Weise, sie wird Staatsanwältin." Nick ist geschockt, „sie wird was!" Kelly lächelt, „sie übernimmt die Staatsanwaltschaft und sorgt zusammen mit Hank und Wu dafür das Sean Renard wegen Mordes angeklagt wird, er sitzt jetzt lebenslang hinter Gittern."

Kelly schaut sich vorsichtig um, er schaut um die Ecke und sieht das eine kleine Menge Wesen langsam auf sie zukommen, er schaut zu Diana, „na dann zeigen wir mal Dad was wir drauf haben." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „was habt ihr vor?" Diana zwinkert ihm zu, eine Zwickern was ihm nur allzu vertraut ist, „wir werden die Wesen aufhalten, du musst zum Portal", sie geht zu ihrem Dad und umarmt ihn, „Kelly und ich kommen klar!" Nicks Blick zeigt beiden das er das bezweifelt. „Dad wir haben uns jahrelang auf diesen Tag vorbereitet", stellt sein Sohn klar, „wichtig ist jetzt nur das Du zum Portal kommst", er schaut auf seine Uhr, „Du hast 15 Minuten!" Diana nickt zustimmend, „egal wie es hier läuft", Sie geht zu Nick und legt ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, „schaue nicht zurück, du musst zu dem Portal!" Nick schluckt und zieht Diana in seine Arme, „ihr verlangt das ich einfach loslaufe und euch hier…"

Kelly unterbricht ihn, „ja das verlangen wir", er geht zu seinem Dad und zieht ihn in seine Arme, „wir haben das alles nicht durchgemacht um nur 1 Stunde mit dir verbringen zu können, Diana und ich wollen ein Leben mit Dir, wir wollen unseren Dad wieder haben, wir wollen das Du Teil unseres Lebens wirst." Nick sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her, er holt tief Luft, „okay", er zieht Diana zu ihnen und nimmt beide in die Arme, „na dann zeigt mal was ihr draufhabt."

Diana schmunzelt und ohne zögern geht zu sie dem Schädelmann, sie stellt sich vor ihn und spricht auf Latein einen Zauber, Nick bekommt große Augen, die Wesen bekämpfen sich auf einmal gegenseitig, als ob sie ihr ärgster Feind sind. Kelly geht zu seiner Schwester und nimmt ihre Hand, in seiner Hand hat er ein Messer und schneidet ihr in die linke Hand, er reicht Diana das Messer, die das selbe bei Ihm tut. „Dad lauf", fordert Kelly ihm auf.

Nick schaut nicht zurück, er rennt zum Portal, mit den Wesen die sich ihm in den Weg stellen macht er kurzen Prozess, er knallt Sie einfach ab, oder haut mit der Axt um sich, am Portal angekommen, wirft er doch noch mal einen Blick zurück, er sieht wie seine Kinder den Stock in das Loch stecken und ihre Hände rauf legen.

Kelly schaut ihn direkt an, er nickt und Nick sieht an seinen Lippenbewegungen das er ihn auffordert die Spiegelwelt zu verlassen. Diana wirft einen Blick über ihre Schulter, „ich hab Dich lieb." Nick schmunzelt, er nickt beiden zu und verlässt das Portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für die schönen Bewertungen, es freut mich das euch die Geschichte gefällt.

2\. Kapitel

Monroe geht nervös auf und ab. Rosalee die abseits steht, weiß wie Monroe sich fühlt, er wäre am liebsten mit Nick mitgegangen, aber er hatte Ihn verstanden, das war etwas was Nick allein tun musste. „Das dauert alles viel zu lange!", ruft er seiner Frau zu, „wenn er nicht bald kommt dann werde ich ihm folgen."

„Nicht nötig", hört Monroe Nick sagen, er schaut sich um und kneift seine Augen zusammen, „wird ja langsam Zeit." Nick wendet sich dem Portal zu, „los ihr zwei, beendet es!" Monroe zieht seine Stirn kraus, „mit wem redest du." Nick antwortet ihm nicht, er lässt das Portal nicht aus den Augen, er wartet da drauf das es zusammen bricht, er wartet auf die grünen Blitze die am Himmel erscheinen sollen. Ihm dauert das alles viel zulange, gerade als er erneut durch das Portal treten will, schließt es sich und Monroe Rosalee und er sehen am Himmel grüne Blitze. „Ja!", Nick wendet sich Monroe zu, „sie haben es geschafft." Nicks Augen strahlen, vor Stolz, was weder Monroe und Rosalee nicht verstehen. „Was ist hier eben passiert und wo ist Eve?" Nick hatte sie auf dem Weg zum Portal gesucht, aber nicht gefunden, „ist sie noch nicht wieder hier!" Rosalee schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ist sie etwa im Portal gefangen." Nick schaut wieder auf die Stelle wo der Zugang war, „ich weiß es nicht!" Aber Nick will jetzt nicht über Eve nachdenken, er muss jetzt unbedingt zu Diana, Kelly und Adalind.

Nick dreht sich zu den beiden wieder um, „vielleicht hat sie einen anderen Ausweg gefunden", er weiß das den beiden die Antwort nicht genügt, ihm auch nicht, aber Eve muss jetzt warten, er wirft Monroe seinen Autoschlüssel zu, „fahrt mit Diana und Kelly zu uns nach Hause!" Er geht, nein rennt besser gesagt, zu dem Versteck von Adalind und den Kindern, wo Trubel nervös vorm Eingang auf und ab geht. Nick sieht auf einmal eine gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, aber auch Trubel muss jetzt warten, erst mal muss er Diana und Kelly in Sicherheit bringen, dann würde er sich mit Sean Renard befassen.

Adalind hat Kelly auf den Arm und versucht ihn zu beruhigen, oder umgekehrt, er wusste das Adalind Angst um ihn hatte, sie strahlte diese Angst auch aus, denn sowie sie ihn erblickte, beruhigte sich auch Kelly, der seinen Dad anstrahlte als er ihn erblickte. Nick geht zu Adalind und nimmt ihr kurz Kelly ab, er drückt ihn kurz an sich und reicht ihn dann Rosalee, die nicht versteht was mit Nick los ist, aber sie weiß auch das Sie hier und jetzt keine Antwort bekommen würde, sie mussten darauf vertrauen das Nick wusste was er tat.

Nick geht zu Diana, er hockt sich vor sie hin, „vertraust du mir?" Diana nickt bejahend, „dann fahre jetzt bitte mit Monroe, Rosalee, Trubel und deinem Bruder zu uns nach Hause." Diana schaut zu Adalind, die nickt. Diana geht zu ihrem Dad und verabschiedet sich von ihm und folgt Monroe und den anderen, Trubel schlägt vor das sie hier bleibt, aber Nick denkt nicht daran, das ist etwas was Adalind und er zuerst mit Sean Renard klären mussten. „Wir kommen gleich nach", der Blick den er Trubel zuwirft sagt auch ihr das hier etwas vorgeht von dem Sie noch keine Ahnung hat, aber die vertraut Nick, also folgt sie Rosalee und den anderen.

Nick schließt seine Augen, tief durchatmen, denkt er sich, aber er war viel zu wütend auf Renard, denn anders als Diana glaubte er keinen Augenblick das Sean Renard das nur getan hatte um sie zu beschützen, „was wissen Sie von dem Grimm, dem Königsgrimm?" Sean Renard zuckt bei jedem seiner Worte zusammen. Adalind schaut zwischen Nick und Sean Renard abwechselnd hin und her, „wovon redest Du?"

„Er redet von dem ersten weiblichen Grimm und einen Königsohn, die sich verliebten und ein Kind bekamen", Sean schluckt, „der Legende nach werden die Grimms aus dieser Blutlinie von Generation zu Generation mächtiger, es betrifft aber nur die weiblichen Grimms dieser Blutlinie." Mehr brauchte Nick nicht zu hören, ihm genügte es zu hören das Sean Renard von dem Königsgrimm wusste. Zur Verwunderung von Adalind geht Nick auf Sean zu und nockt ihn aus, denn Sean hatte nicht damit gerechnet. „Nick", Adalind geht zu ihm und will verhindern das dass hier aus dem Ruder läuft, „er ist Dianas Vater!" Nicks Worte versetzten Adalind in Schockstarre, „Ich bin Dianas Vater."

„Also stimmt es", Sean steht langsam auf, „ihr Blut…" Nick unterbricht ihn schroff, „mein Blut hat nichts damit zu tun", fährt er ihn an, „hier sind die neuen Spielregeln, sie lassen meine Familie in Ruhe, sehe ich sie auch nur in der Nähe von Kelly und Diana mache ich sie fertig. Teilen Sie das auch ihrer Familie mit, denn eins sollte ihnen klar sein, nächstes mal fackele ich nicht lange, ich werde jeden töten der sich an meinen Kindern vergreifen will."

Sean Renard flucht innerlich laut auf, damit hatte er nie und nimmer gerechnet, Diana hatte ihn als seine Vater akzeptiert, weshalb er nie damit gerechnet hätte das es möglich wäre das Nick der Vater von Diana ist. „Nick", Sean Renard steht langsam wieder auf, er lässt dabei Nick nicht aus den Augen, was ein kleiner Fehler ist, denn er hatte hier jemanden im Raum unterschätzt. „Du Mistkerl", Sean Renard stand gerade wieder, als ihn eine Wucht traf und er an die Wand geschleudert wurde, Adalind will ihn noch weiter verletzten, aber Nick stopp sie, „lass uns nach Hause fahren", er wirft noch einen Blick auf Sean Renard, „Hände weg von meiner Familie."

Auf dem Weg zu Rosalees Wagen, sprechen die zwei kein Wort, nicht weil sie keine Fragen oder Antworten brauchten, sondern weil jeder der zwei den anderen den Vortritt lassen wollte. Dabei würde Adalind zu gern wissen, was Nick damit gemeint hat, das es nichts mit seinem Blut zu tun hat. „Du hast mich betrogen", Nick zuckt zusammen, als er die anklagenden Worte hört, EVE lehnte an der Motorhaube von Rosalees Auto und der Blick den sie Nick zuwirft, zwang Nick endlich dazu Tacheles mit Ihr zu reden, aber noch bevor er zu Wort kommt, schreit Eve ihn weiter an, „du hast mich schon vor 3 Jahren mit diesem…"

„Sag jetzt nicht verkehrtes", Nicks Ton lässt Eve verstummen, „nur zu INFO ich habe dich nicht betrogen, du selbst sagst es doch selbst immer und immer wieder Juliette existiert nicht mehr und glaub mir für dich wäre es wirklich gut wenn das zutrifft, denn im Augenblick bin ich verdammt wütend." Eve kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „warum", faucht sie ihn an, „weißt du wer einen Grund hat wütend zu sein", Eve geht auf Nick zu und bleibt vor ihm stehen, „ich, statt mir zu helfen, diese verrückten Wesen hätten mich fast getötet, versteckst du dich mit deinen Kinder hinter einer Wand", Eve erwidert Nicks Blick standhaft, „zu hören wie Diana gezeugt wurde, meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sind war geworden."

Nick reicht es jetzt, „wie Diana gezeugt wurde geht nur 2 Personen was an, nämlich ihre Mom und mich. Halt dich endlich raus aus meinem Leben, halt dich von meiner Familie fern, denn wenn du nicht diesen verfluchten Alleingang unternommen hättest", Nick flucht laut auf. Eveˋs Augen werden kleiner, „du gibt's mir wirklich an allem die Schuld", verärgert, sie klingt verärgert, wie Adalind feststellt, „wenn jemand einen Grund hat verärgert zu sein dann ich, erst erfahre ich das Du Adalind geküsst hast, als ob das nicht reicht, muss ich von Diana und Kelly auch noch erfahren das Ihr in dieser Nacht Diana gezeugt habt."

Adalind schnappt laut nach Luft, sie sieht mit einem fragenden Blick zu Nick, der zustimmend nickt, „ich erzähl es Dir nachher!" verspricht er ihr, bevor er sich erneut Eve zuwendet, „halt dich aus meinen", er verbessert sich, „nein unseren Leben raus, wage es nicht mehr bei uns um Loft aufzutauchen. Am besten du verschwindest total aus unserem Leben. Du hast genug Schaden angerichtet, nicht nur das Du meine Mom in eine Falle gelockt hast, du hättest auch mit einem Lächeln Monroes Tod in Kauf genommen, aber die absolute Krönung ist immer noch das Du Adalind töten wolltest, du wolltest sie töten obwohl Sie mit Kelly schwanger war und als ob das nicht reicht übergibst du meine Tochter der Königsfamilie. Halt dich fern von meiner Familie."

Nick wendet sich Adalind zu, nimmt Ihre Hand und geht mit ihr zu Rosaleeˋs Auto,, „lass uns endlich nach Hause fahren." Als sie den Wald verlassen haben, will Adalind endlich wissen was Eve damit gemeint hat. „An dem Abend, haben wir uns nicht nur geküsst", fängt Nick an mit reden, „laut Kelly, war dein Hexenbiest richtig böse, es hat erkannt was ich mit dem Kampf und Kuss bezweckt habe und als wir uns geküsst haben, hat es uns verzaubert, wir hatten Sex." Adalind die Nick nicht aus den Augen lässt, kann kaum glauben was er sagt, „Kelly hat Dir gesagt das wir Sex hatten." Nick grinst zu ihrer Verwunderung, „nein das war Diana." Adalind fährt sich mit ihren Händen durch Haar, „warum wissen die zwei das wir Sex hatten?" Nick zuckt mit seinen Schultern und lacht auf einmal laut herzhaft auf. Was Adalind mit Stirnrunzeln zu Kenntnis nimmt. Nick schaut zu ihr rüber und lächelt sie mit liebevollen Blick an, „ich liebe unserer verrücktes Leben." Adalind zieht ihre Stirn hoch, „verrückt trifft es perfekt." Sie fahren die Einfahrt zu ihrem Loft hoch, „wie wollen wir Diana das beibringen?" Nick lächelt nur, „Kelly hat mir einen kleine Tipp gegeben, aber erst mal müssen wir was mit Rosalee und Monroe klären."

Adalind schaut zu Nick rüber, fragend. „Eve", Adalind nickt verstehend. Sie geht zum Fahrstuhl und drückt den Knopf, „sie werden uns verstehen, Diana bereitet mir mehr Sorgen." Nick und sie betreten den Fahrstuhl und fahren nach oben, wo sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet werden.

„Eve", mit diesen Worten empfängt ihn Rosalee, was Nick ein wenig verärgert, wie sie an ihrem Blick erkennt, „ich will nur wissen ob sie aus der Welt rausgekommen ist!", versucht sie sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ja", kommt leicht gereizt von Nick, „ich habe ihr vorhin klargemacht das Sie sich endlich aus meinem Leben und aus dem Leben von meiner Familie raushalten soll", teilt Nick den beiden mit, er schaut direkt zu Rosalee, „ich weiß das Du sie in dein großes Herz geschlossen hat, aber ich will Sie nicht mehr in meinem Leben, also wenn Du oder besser gesagt Ihr Sie weiter treffen wollt dann ohne uns." Nick zeigt auf Adalind, Trubel und sich selbst. Was Trubel ein wenig erstaunt, aber noch bevor sie ihm eine passende Antwort geben kann, schaut Nick sich im Zimmer um, er hat jetzt erst mitbekommen das weder Diana noch Kelly im Raum sind. „Kelly schläft", teilt Monroe ihm mit und Diana ist oben auf dem Dach, „sie wollte einen Moment allein sein."

Nick versteht seine Tochter viel besser als jeder andere hier im Raum, die letzten Tage waren sehr aufregend gewesen und er erkennt das Sie viel mehr von ihm hat als er erwartet hatte. „Du hast Eve also aus deinem Leben verbannt.", Rosalee hört sich nicht gerade erleichtert an. „Ja", antwortet Nick, „wisst ihr was verrückt ist, Adalind hat sich bei uns allen Entschuldigt, sogar bei Eve", er schaut zu Adalind, „was ich bis heute nicht verstehe", teilt er ihr erneut mit, bevor er sich wieder Rosalee zuwendet, „aber keiner von uns ist je auf die Idee gekommen, Sorry zu sagen, Sorry wegen der Entführung von Diana." Er schaut zu Rosalee und Monroe, „was würdet ihr tun wenn euch jemand eure Kinder wegnehmen würde, nur weil wir entscheiden das ihr keine guten Eltern seid."

Rosalee schluckt, aber noch bevor sie Nick antworten kann, sagt er weiter, „Sie hat Diana entführt, sie hat mich manipuliert, ich sollte Monroe töten, erinnere dich." Rosalee zuckt zusammen, „ich verdränge das gern", gibt sie offen und ehrlich zu, sie schaut zu Adalind, „es tut mir leid." Adalind lächelt nur, „das ist Vergangenheit", sie geht zu Rosalee und umarmt Sie. Monroe schaut zu Nick, wie immer verstehen sich die zwei ohne Worte. Was Nick erleichtert zur Kenntnis nimmt, „Danke", er schaut zu Trubel, „ich weiß das ist nicht fair, aber Du kennt nur einen Teil der Geschichte. Warte bis Du alle Fakten kennst." Er schaut zu Adalind, „lässt du mich das bitte allein mit Diana klären." Adalind lächelt nickend und sieht Nick hinterher, der zum Zugang des Daches geht.

Nick muss schmunzeln als er Diana erblickt, sie steht an der Mauer und schaut über die Dächer von Portland, „ein schöner Ausblick", Nick geht zu ihr, er stellt sich neben sie und schaut mit ihr zusammen in die Ferne. „Sie fehlt mir", Diana schaut zu Nick, „Mommy Kelly, können wir sie anrufen." Nick schluckt, denn damit hat er nicht gerechnet, er hat immer angenommen das Diana weiß das seine Mom gestorben ist. „Das geht leider nicht", Nick fragt sich ob er die richtigen Worte findet um seiner Tochter mitzuteilen das seine Mom tot ist, „sie ist vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr gestorben." Dianas Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, das ist etwas was Nick ebenfalls nicht erwartet hat, das ist auch etwas an das er sich gewöhnen muss, mit Kindertränen umgehen, er hebt Diana hoch und setzt sie vor sich auf die Mauer, er nimmt sie in den Arm und lässt sie erst mal weinen, was ihn ein wenig erschreckt ist das auch er Weinen muss. Getrauert hatte er noch nicht so richtig, wie auch, erst kam Kelly auf die Welt, dann der Umzug, BC, Eve all das hatte ihn davon abgehalten zu trauern, aber jetzt würde er hoffentlich die Zeit dafür finden, zusammen mit seiner Tochter.

Sie standen so eine Weile und hielten sich einfach nur aneinander fest. Aber Nick wusste auch das Adalind und seine Familie, dazu zählte er Monroe und Rosalee, die auf sie warten und es würde noch eine lange Nacht werden. Nick löst sich sanft von Diana, er legt ihre Hand auf seine Brust, „horche bitte tief in dich hinein", bittet er sie, er beobachtet seine Tochter genau und er erkennt genau wann sie spürt das sie von seinem Blut ist, ihre Augen werden violet und er spürt wie ihre Hände zittern. Ihre Augen suchen seine Augen, „wusste er es?" Nick weiß genau wen Sie meint. „Ja", Nick nimmt ihren Kopf in seine Hände, sanft, „Mom und ich haben uns schon mit ihm befasst." Diana bezweifelt das, wie Nick an ihrem Blick erkennt, „er wurde von mir verprügelt und deine Mom hat ihn durch den Raum geschleudert, glaub mir, er weiß das er sich lieber an meine, nein unsere Bedingungen halten sollte."

„Wie hast du davon erfahren", Diana vertraut erst mal darauf das Nick, nein nicht Nick, ihr Dad, sie nicht belügt. „Das wirst du gleich erfahren." Er nimmt sie von der Mauer runter, „Mom kennt bis jetzt auch nur die halbe Geschichte." Diana lächelt, wird aber gleich wieder ernst, „kennst du die ganze Geschichte?" Nick nimmt sie an die Hand, „ich denke nicht", zusammen gehen sie runter ins Loft, „die Stunde mit Kelly und Dir hat dafür nicht ausgereicht." Diana schaut nach oben, sie kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „Kelly und ich." Nick schmunzelt nur und betritt mit ihr an der Hand das Loft, wo ihnen fragende und besorgte Blicke zugeworfen werden.

Lob und Kritik ihr wisst wie es geht


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Kapitel

Adalind versuchte im Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu lesen, aber für Sie sah Diana aus wie immer, sie sah ein wenig traurig aus, aber ihre Augen waren normal was Adalind als gutes Zeichen deutet. Sie wendet ihren Blick Nick zu, der ihren Blick erwidert, in seinem Augen sah Adalind auch Trauer, was Sie vermuten lies das Nick und Diana sich über seine Mom unterhalten hatten. „Geht's euch gut", Adalind geht zu den beiden, sie streichelt Diana übers Haar, „Nick hat es Dir gesagt, das mit seiner Mom." Diana nickt nur und lässt sich nur zu gern in die Arme ihrer Mom ziehen, sie kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Nick tut es im Herzen weh zu sehen wie sehr Diana der Tod seiner Mom mitnimmt, was erneut seine Wut auf Eve hochkommen lässt, er schaut zu Rosalee, „deswegen will ich das Eve aus unserem Leben verschwindet, Diana hat wenigsten ein wenig Zeit mit ihrer Oma verbracht, aber Kelly…"

Monroe unterbricht Nick, „sagtest du gerade Oma!" Nick lächelt, „ja", er holt aus seiner Jacke die Rolle Pergament und reicht sie Adalind, „laut Diana und Kelly…", erneut unterbricht Monroe ihn, „Diana und Kelly." Adalind lächelt wissend, sie nimmt Nick die Rolle ab und schlägt vor das er erst mal erzählt was in der Spiegelwelt passiert.

Nick weiß jetzt schon das Monroe ihn mehrmals unterbrechen wird, so ist er eben. Aber mal sehen vielleicht überraschte er ihn ja mal, Nick fing an der Stelle an mit erzählen, als er du der Schädelkerl ihren Kampf hatten, „ich dachte wirklich das ich diesen Kampf verliere, er schien jeden meiner Schritte vorauszuahnen, womit er nicht gerechnet hat waren Diana und Kelly, es ist schon verrückt, auf einmal hörst du jemanden Dad ducken rufen, du reagierst nur, ich bin in Deckung gegangen und dann erstarrte der Kerl und dann wandert dein Blick in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und vor Dir stehen plötzlich zwei junge Leute die Dir sehr bekannt vorkommen."

„Willst du damit sagen das Diana und Kelly bei Dir aufgetaucht sind", Monroe hört sich ein wenig geschockt aus. „Ja", Nick schmunzelt als er Dianas geschockten Blick sieht, er ähnelt dem von Monroe sehr, „sie waren es auch die das Portal zur Spiegelwelt verschlossen haben." Monroe nickt zustimmend und geht zum Esstisch, er setzt sich und schaut zu Nick mit ungläubigen Blick, Nick lächelt, genau das hatte er erwartet. „Was hat es mit der Rolle auf sich?", will Adalind endlich wissen, denn Nick konnte ja vorhin nicht ausreden. Er erzählt ihr das laut ihren Kindern nur Adalind lesen kann was darauf steht.

„Logisch", hört Nick Monroe sagen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Adalind grinst, sie hebt Diana vom Hocker runter, „lasst uns nachsehen was Kelly und Du uns mitteilen wollt." Diana nickt zustimmend und folgt ihrer Mom die sich auf ihren Platz setzt, Nick setzt sich neben sie, winkt Diana aber zu sich, er hebt sie auf seine Schoss, er rollt mit seinen Augen als er die Blicke sieht die ihm alle zuwerfen. Aber er denkt nicht daran darauf zu reagieren, er beobachtet lieber Adalind, die sich jetzt die Rolle genauer untersucht, sie sucht nach einen Zauber, oder etwas ähnliches, aber anscheint genügt es schon das Sie die Rolle in der Hand hat, denn auf einmal sieht sie einen Rand, sie öffnet die Rolle vorsichtig und schaut zu Diana und Nick, „soll ich!" Beide nicken. „Eine Bitte", hören alle Adalind sagen, lasst mich erst zu Ende vorlesen, wir wissen nicht was für ein Zauber hier noch drauf liegt." Alle versprechen sie auslesen zu lassen. Monroe schnappt sich den Zeichenblock von Diana und einen Stift, „nur zur Sicherheit." Nick grinst nur und bittet Adalind endlich anzufangen.

 _Hallo Mom,_

 _wenn Du diese Zeilen liest ist, haben wir es geschafft, trotz der Bedenken die Onkel Monroe hatte. Zu aller erst müssen wir uns bei Dad entschuldigen, das wir Dich angelogen haben, Diana und ich schaffen es nur das Portal für die nächsten 20 Jahre zu verschließen. Dad ist vor 19 Jahren ums Leben gekommen. Wir alle hofften das sein Tod nicht umsonst gewesen ist und Diana jetzt in Sicherheit war. Aber dem war nicht so, Mom und Diana hatten keinen Autounfall, sondern der Schädelkerl hat sie angegriffen, er wollte sie durch den Spiegel ziehen, zum Glück konnte Sean Renard sie retten, aber dabei hat sie sehr viel Blut verloren, also der Teil war nicht gelogen, im Krankenhaus haben wir dann erfahren das ich die selbe Blutgruppe habe wie Kelly. Tante Teresa war zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade bei uns zu Besuch, sie war total verwirrt als sie hörte das Diana ihre Blutgruppe hatte, also hat Mom das Stammbuch der Familie Schade vorgeholt, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie lange es gedauert hat ehe wir alle Puzzlteile zusammen gesetzt hatten. Deswegen fand Tante Rosalee das wir euch ein paar Antworten jetzt schon geben sollten. Zuerst müsst ihr nach Österreich, Mom muss unbedingt den Vertrag mit Stephania Popsecu auflösen, nur sollte dieses mal Diana euch begleiten. Mom, der Vertrag von Stephania wenn er aufgelöst wird, wirst du deine Hexenbiestkräfte verlieren, was für dich kein Problem ist, du hast vor 15 Jahren freiwillig darauf verzichtet, das wird also euer kleinstes Problem werden. Wenn Ihr in Österreich seid, Madam Popescu sie hat die Entscheide Zutat, aber sie wird sie nicht freiwillig rausrücken, aber ich denke Dad wird ähnlich wie seine Schwester vorgehen und ihr keine andere Wahl lassen. Mom, du musst einen Reinigungstrank vorbereiten, dann die Zutat von Madam Popescu zutun und Ihn zu Dir nehmen, du musst dein Gesicht über ein Gefäß halten, denn wenn der Trank wirkt, wird du aus deinen Augen Flüssigkeit kommen, die benötigst du um die entscheidende Zutat für den Trank für Diana zu bekommen. Du musst zurück auf die Wiese, wo du die Hexenbiestkräfte zurückbekommen hast, dort in der Mitte musst du die Flüssigkeit in einem Kreis um dich verteilen, laut Tante Trubel passiert dann was total krasses. Du musst nachdem der Zauber beendet ist, 7 Blumen von der Wiese pflücken und in ein Buch legen, egal welches, die Blumen müssen nur austrocken. Während ihr in Österreich seid muss Tante Rosalee in einem unbenutzten Bleikessel das Herz von einem toten Hexenbiest, das Herz von deiner Mom, in Weihwasser erst zum kochen bringen, erst wird schwarzer Qualm hochsteigen, aber sowie der Rauch heller wird musst du den Bunsenbrenner runterstellen, das Herz muss jetzt 24 Stunden köcheln, zum Schluss ist nur noch ein Wasserglas voll Flüssigkeit im Kessel, das muss durch den Zauberhut von Mom gegossen werden und dann beiseite gestellt werden, jetzt benötigt ihr noch 1 Liter Weihwasser, 7 weiße Rosenblätter, 7 Blätter von einem Myrrhestrauch, 7 Salbeiblätter und 7 Oleanderblätter, sie müssen in der Reihenfolge wie eben von Mom vorgelesen nacheinander in den Kessel gegeben werden, ihr werdet merken wann die einzelnen Zutaten dazu gegeben werden müssen. Zum Schluss müssen die 7 Blumen die Mom mitbringt dazugegeben werden, danach erst der Zaubertrank den ihr aus dem Herzen hergestellt habt. Dann kommt der schwierigste Part, ihr müsst den Trank erneut durch den Hut gießen, wenn ihr alles richtig gemacht habt, dann wird er Trank violett wie meine Augen sein, er verändert seine Farbe im Glas und jetzt kommen Dad und Tante Teresa ihr Part, ihr müsst genau aufpassen wenn der Trank klar wird, dann muss ich ihn trinken und ich hoffe dieses mal liegt im Hinterhof vom Laden eine Matratze, denn der Teil der Magie die Sean Renards Blut in mir verankert hat, wird sich gewaltig wehren. Diana, sagt ihr das die Schmerzen sehr heftig werden, aber nachdem sie ihren Körper verlassen haben, wird es ihr besser gehen, das beste aber ist, sie wird nur noch ein Grimm sein, der zwar zaubern kann, aber diese Macht gehört zu ihr und deswegen kann sie auch perfekt damit umgehen. Tante Rosalee vermutet das Diana für den Schädelkerl unwichtig wird, weil er ja ihre Macht spürt, die Macht von drei magischen Blutlinien, Sean Renards, Mom und Dad seine. Mom es ist nicht so das wir deine Magisches Erbe nicht zu schätzen wissen, aber bei Diana verursachen diese drei magischen Erbe ihr schnelles Wachstum. Ihr hab schon 3 Jahre im Leben eurer Tochter verpasst lass nicht zu das es noch mehr werden. Außerdem ist das Erbe von Dad stressig genug, frag in 2 Jahren noch mal Tante Teresa , sie wird dein anstrengender Schüler werden. Alles andere müsst ihr selbst herausfinden, nach und nach fallen Dad und Dir alle Hinweise, die ihr im Laufe der Jahre erfahren habt wieder ein. Vielleicht findet ihr sogar einen Weg diesen Schädelkerl zu zerstören. Ich habe Vertrauen in euch, Tante Teresa, Onkle Monroe, Tante Rosalee und Du, ihr habt ohne Dad eine Menge erreicht, aber wie meinte Onkel Monroe mal zu mir, dein Dad war nicht nur mein bester Freund, er war ein Grimm der die Welt der Wesen viel besser verstanden als ich es je erwartet habe, er hat mich immer wieder überrascht._

Jetzt verändert sich die Schrift und Adalind muss schmunzeln, als sie die ersten Worte liest, sie schaut zu Nick und Diana, „dein Sohn möchte Dir was mitteilen", sie reicht Nick die Rolle, der nicht versteht warum Sie das macht, bis er einen Blick auf Rolle wirft.

 _Papa,_

 _Du hast uns allen gefehlt, aber am meisten Mom, ihr Herz ist an dem Tag an dem du gestorben bist, in ihr ist etwas zerbrochen, aber sie hat nicht zugelassen das ihr Schmerz sie zu etwas dummen hinreißen lässt, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, sie hat dafür gesorgt das Diana und ich von deinen Freunden und deiner Schwester alles über deine Welt erfahren, sie hat uns sogar nach dem Sie ihr Hexenbiestkräfte aufgegeben hat, sie hat uns unterrichtet in Zaubertränke und Magie, sie war einfach toll. Sag ihr bitte das Diana und ich sie sehr lieb haben und wir es nicht erwarten können eine richtige Familie zu werden._

Nick und Adalind sehen sich einfach nur an. Diana die auf dem Schoss von Nick sitzt, schaut zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her, sie lächelt als sie ihre Blicke sieht.

Trubel weiß auch das die zwei nach allem was sie durchgemacht haben Zeit brauchen, aber jetzt benötigt sie erst mal Antworten, „Tante Teresa", kommt noch völlig geschockt von Ihr. Adalind nickt nur und steht auf, sie geht zum Schrank in dem sie wichtige Akten und Bücher ihrer Familie lagert, sie holt ein sehr altes Buch raus und geht damit zum Tisch, auf dem Weg dorthin, fasst sie in Trubels Haare. „Das tat weh", zischt ihr Trubel zu und rubbelt sich die Haare. Jetzt sind noch Nick, Diana und sie selbst dran, sie legt das Buch auf den Tisch und legt die Haare daneben auf den Tisch. Nick der ihr hinterher sieht ahnt das Kelly jetzt das gleiche Schicksal bevorsteht. „Weißt du was Mom vor hat?", Diana lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Nein", sein Blick wandert wieder zu Adalind, die mit Kelly auf dem Arm noch was vom Tresen nimmt und zu ihnen kommt. Sie reicht Trubel Kelly, sie bringt Sie mit einem Blick zum schweigen und schaut zu Monroe rüber, der immer noch sprachlos ist, „dir fehlen wohl die Worte", sie zwinkert ihm zu und öffnet das Buch, sie nimmt eine Seite raus und legt es auf den Tisch, sie legt die Haare drauf, „das ist das Ahnenbuch der Familie Schade, es wurde vor 200 Jahren verzaubert, man muss Haare drauflegen, früher konnte nicht jeder schreiben, deswegen muss jeder von euch seinen Namen sagen", sie schaut zu Nick, „du deinen und Kellys, aber erst wenn ich das Salz draufgestreut habe." Sie schaut zu Diana, „ich muss das Salz als Hexenbiest draufstreuen." Diana nickt verstehend, „Kelly was ist mit ihm?"

„Er hat mich schon als Hexenbiest gesehen", teilt sie ihr mit, sie atmet kurz durch und verwandelt sich, sie nimmt Salz in die Hand und wirft es auf das Blatt, sie sieht zu Nick, der seinen Namen sagt und Kellys, danach kommt Diana, gefolgt von Trubel, Adalind die sich wieder zurück verwandelt hat, sagt als letztes ihren Namen. Für sie ist es nichts neues, aber Nick und allen anderen hatten sowas noch nie gesehen. Ganz oben am Rand erscheinen wie von Geisterhand Nick und Adalinds Namen, sie sind verbunden mit einer Linie in deren Mitte ein Herz erscheint, bei Nick gibt es zwei verschlungene Wege nach unten, ganz außen links erscheint Teresas Name und rechts gibt eine Linie die sich mit der von Adalinds verbindet und dort gibt es zwei weitere Linien dort erscheinen Kellys und Dianas Namen.

Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „eigentlich sollte es jetzt zurück ins Buch verschwinden." Sie sieht zu Nick, „hast du noch irgendwo welche Geschwister von denen du nichts weißt. Aber noch bevor Nick ihr darauf Antworten kann, stellt Monroe trocken fest, „vielleicht ist ja eure Familienplanung noch nicht abgeschlossen."

Nicks Blick bringt Monroe zum schweigen, was Rosalee zum schmunzeln bringt, aber sie hätte jetzt zu gern gewusst wieso Nick Dianas Dad ist. „Adalinds Hexenbiest", Nick kitzelt Kelly, der sich sichtlich wohl auf Trubels Arm fühlt, „Diana, die aus der Zukunft, teilte mir mit das Adalinds Hexenbiest sehr böse war, es hatte gespürt das ich vorhatte sie zu vernichten, deswegen hat es Adalind und mich verzaubert, sie hat dafür gesorgt", Nick hält jetzt die Ohren seiner Tochter zu, was alle zum schmunzeln bringt, aber Nick will auf Nummer sicher gehen und flüstert, „es hat dafür gesorgt das wir Sex haben." Monroe fallen bald die Augen raus, „ihr hattet was."

„Sie hatten Sex", kommt trocken von Diana, die spürt wie Nick zusammen zuckt, vor Schreck, sie lächelt nur wissend und will von ihm wissen was Sie ihm noch erzählt haben. „Wir stammen von dem ersten weiblichen Grimm und einem Königsohn ab." Monroe hält jetzt nichts mehr auf dem Stuhl, „es gab das diese Legende dem Grimm dem Königsgrimm."

„Es ist keine Legende", teilt Nick ihm mit, „mit jeder Generation werden unsere Kräfte größer, es betrifft aber nur die weibliche Linie, obwohl Kelly auch später zaubern kann, aber vielleicht hat das mit dem Erbe seine Mom zu tun", er schaut zu Trubel, die noch immer sprachlos auf den Stammbaum der Familie schaut, „kommst du klar?"

Trubel schluckt, Nick erkennt an ihrem Blick das Sie über ihre Mom reden will, aber Nicks Blick der auf Diana deutet, sie versteht das Sie sich noch etwas gedulden sollte. „Wir brauchen eine Pass", wechselt Nick das Thema, „wenigstens Diana." Adalind holt tief Luft, „dafür benötigt man eine Geburtsurkunde und Dianas…"

„Kann ich euch ausdrucken", Nick schaut seiner Schwester hinterher, die mit Kelly auf dem Arm zu ihren Sachen geht, sie holt einen Laptop raus, sie reicht Kelly Adalind, sie hockt sich zwischen Nick und Adalind hin und öffne den Laptop sie ruft ein Programm auf, dort erscheint eine Akte, Dianas Akte, „Diana Schad Renard", liest Trubel vor. „Renard, kannst du das ändern", will Nick von seiner Schwester wissen. Trubel hat den selben Blick drauf wie Nick, in so einer Situation, sie löscht Renards Namen und schaut zu Nick, der nickt. Trubel haut in die Tasten und Diana sieht dort ihren Namen erscheinen, Diana Schade Burkhardt, geboren am 9 Februar 2010, als Vater tipp Trubel Nick ein. Zum Glück ist ihr PC mit Nicks Drucker verbunden und so drückt sie das Dokument einfach aus. „Was ist mit Dir?"

Trubel schaut zu Rosalee mit fragenden Blick. „Du bist eine Burkhardt", hört sie ihrem Bruder sagen, mit stolz in der Stimme, „du hast das gleiche Recht dazu diesen Namen zu tragen wie ich." Trubel holt tief Luft, „hast du was dagegen wenn ich meine Namen in Teresa Kessler ändere." Nick schüttelt lächelnd verneinend den Kopf. „Der Name passt zu Dir", kommt ehrfürchtig von Monroe, „wenn die Wesen auch noch erfahren das die Legende vom Königsgrimm stimmt."

Nick und Trubel legen beide Protest ein, „das bleibt in diesen 4 Wänden", kommt in einem Ton der keine Widerspruch zulässt von Nick, „ich werde das Leben meiner Familie nicht noch mehr in GefahromKönigsgrimm stimmtbange öffne den Diana deutet, t sie erst bringen." Was Monroe und Rosalee verstehen.

„Wann wollt ihr nach Österreich?" Monroe schaut zwischen Adalind und Nick hin und her. „So schnell wie möglich", antwortet Diana an ihrer Stelle, „ich will alles was mit Sean Renard so schnell wie möglich loswerden." Adalind versteht ihre Tochter, „sowie wir deinen Pass haben", verspricht Sie ihr, sie fragt Trubel ob Sie ihren Laptop mal benutzen kann.

Trubel schiebt ihn ihr rüber, sie muss schmunzeln als sie sieht das Kelly es seiner Mom nachmacht, er will immer wieder auf die Tasten hauen. Was für Adalind nichts neues ist, in ihrem Büro hat er das schon öfter gemacht, „ich habe einen Privatjet reserviert und uns eine Suite Grand Hotel gebucht." Nick zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch, „Privatjet?" Adalind lächelt, „Der Fall der mich die letzten Wochen beschäftigt hat, ich habe gewonnen." Sie nimmt ihr Handy und ruft über ihre Bank App Nick und ihr gemeinsames Konto auf, sie muss schmunzeln als sie Nicks geschockten Blick sieht, „das sind ganz schön viele Nullen", meint er nur, er spürt das Diana auf seinen Schoss immer schwerer wird, er blickt zu ihr runter, er sieht das ihre Augen immer kleiner werden und ein Blick auf Kelly sagt ihm das auch sein Sohn ins Bett gehört.

Zusammen bringen Adalind und er erst mal ihre Kinder ins Bett, Diana will zwar nicht aber als Nick sie in sein und Adalinds Bett legt, fallen ihr sofort die Augen zu als ihr Kopf auf den Kopfkissen liegt, was Nick ein wenig zu schnell geht, er schaut zu Adalind hoch, die ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen gibt, das seine Vermutung stimmt, „ich habe einen kleinen Schlafzauber ausgesprochen, sie braucht den Schlaf, einen traumlosen Schlaf, auf sie ist heute eine Menge eingestürmt."

„Nicht nur auf Sie", stellt Nick fest, „wir müssen das auch alles erst mal verarbeiten", er nimmt Adalind in den Arm und drückt sie an sich, er muss sie jetzt einfach spüren, wenigstens für einen Augenblick, denn in der Küche wartet ja noch seine Schwester, die Antworten von ihm erwartet, Fragen auf Antworten auf die er selbst keine Antwort hat, größtenteils jedenfalls.

„Das schlimmste ist", kommt nach einer Reihe Fragen die Trubel ihm gestellt hatte über ihre Eltern, „das ich Mom das erste mal gesehen habe, als sie tot war." Nick fällt erst jetzt wieder ein, das Trubel ja dabei gewesen ist als sie ihre Mom gefunden hatten. „Sowie wie wieder aus Österreich zurück sind, sorgen wir dafür das Mom neben ihrer Schwester begraben wird."

„Du weißt wo deine Mom begraben ist?", das ist neu für Monroe. Nick schluckt, „Meisner zeigte mir die Stelle an der er sie begraben hatte", Nick greift nach Adalind Hand, „ohne Kelly und Dich wäre ich verrückt geworden."

Rosalee schaut zu ihrem Mann, der Nick und Adalind nicht aus den Augen lässt, „Bud hat mich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mal gefragt ob ihr zwei vorhabt zu heiraten." Nick grinst verschmitzt, „ich kann mir deine Antwort darauf vorstellen."

Adalind schmunzelt ebenfalls, „ich hatte das jedenfalls nicht erwartet", ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, „wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte das wir beide mal heiraten, denn hätte ich für verrückt erklärt."

Nick verdreht seine Augen, „wie jeder hier im Raum", entgegnet er, „aber das Schicksal hat seine eigenen Pläne mit uns, seit unserer ersten Begegnung bist du mir nicht mehr aus den Kopf gegangen und jetzt hast du einen Platz in meinem Herzen, für immer." Adalind muss schlucken, „ist dir klar das ich bald nur noch Ehefrau und Mutter bin, denn wenn Berman erfährt das ich meine Kräfte freiwillig aufgegeben habe, wird er mich feuern." Nicks Blick verwirrt Adalind ein wenig, „was weiß ich noch nicht."

„Laut Kelly", teilt Nick Adalind mit, „wirst du in den Staatsdienst gehen, du wirst Staatsanwältin werden." Adalind lächelt, „ich werde dein Boss", stellt sie trocken fest. Nicks Augen fallen bald raus, er kann kaum glauben was hier gerade passiert, nicht nur das sein Verlobte es völlig gelassen aufnimmt das Sie Staatsanwältin wird, da ist auch noch seine Schwester, die ihn auslacht, genau auslacht, „was ist daran so lustig."

Trubel kann ihm nicht antworten, denn sie hat jetzt einen Lachkrampf. Nick schaut zu Monroe, der zu seinem Leidwesen ebenfalls lacht, Nick verdreht nur seine Augen und fängt ebenfalls an mit lachen.

 _mgehen.t Hexenkräften in sich haben wo du die Ksrücken, aber ich denke D_


	4. Chapter 4

Danke für die schönen Bewertungen, ich bin schon sehr gespannt wie ihr diese Kapitel findet, viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eine anstrengende Woche lag hinter ihnen, aber Nick würde erst wieder ruhig schlafen, wenn sie diesen Schädelkerl endgültig vernichtet hätten. Aber er wusste auch das seine Familie im Moment zu minderst in Sicherheit war, jetzt war erst mal wichtig das Diana ihre Kräfte loswerden würde, denn noch so ein Ausbruch ihrer Magie würde ihr Loft nicht verkraften, obwohl es auch was gutes hatte.

Diana war so wütend nach ihrer zufälligen Begegnung mit Sean Renard , er hatte ihnen die restlichen Sachen von Diana ins Loft gebracht, darunter auch was ganz kostbares für Trubel und ihn, ein Fotoalbum von ihren Eltern, Diana tat es sehr leid das Sie es ihm erst jetzt gegeben hatte. „Ich wollte dich bestrafen, weil Du der Grund dafür warst das meine Eltern nicht zusammen lebten." Nick lächelte nur und bedankte sich bei Diana für dieses kostbare Geschenk. Was Diana noch wütender machte, ihre Augen fingen an ihre Farbe zu verändern und ihr kleiner Körper fing an zu beben. Nick schaffte es zwar ihre Wut zu ebnen, aber durch einen dummen Kommentar von Renard war Diana nicht mehr zu bremsen, Adalind gelang es Sean Renard zur Seite zu stoßen und so traf der Zauber nur die Wand, neben ihrem Badezimmer, als Diana sich wieder beruhigt hatte, entschuldigte sie sich bei ihren Eltern und ging zu dem Loch, sie schaute durch und teilte ihren Eltern das dahinter ein riesiger Raum war. Nick und Adalind staunten nicht schlecht als sie das sahen, schnell wurde entschieden das sie hier umbauen würden.

Mit Hilfe von Buds Kontakten trafen sie sich mit einen Architekten, der meinte das es keine große Herausforderung sein würde, sie müssten nur Wände hochziehen, da Anschüsse für Wasser und Heizung schon vorhanden waren, so wurde beschlossen das Kelly und Dianas Zimmer auf der linken Seite entstehen würde, in der Mitte ein separates Badezimmer für die zwei, was Diana gefiel. Nick und Adalinds Schlafzimmer würde auf der rechten Seite entstehen auch sie ließen sich ein Badzimmer einbauen. Die Frontseite ließen sie offen, dieser Raum sollte ein Wintergarten werden, aber erst mal mussten die Bauarbeiten beendet werden, zum Glück waren sie jetzt erst mal 1 Woche nicht im Lande und Bud und Monroe hatten versprochen täglich nachzuschauen wie die Bauarbeiten laufen würden. Als Nick, Diana, Trubel und Sie das Loft heute morgen verlassen hatten, waren die Bauarbeiter schon dabei gewesen die Badezimmer fertig zustellen, die Wände hochzuziehen hatte nur 3 Tage gedauert.

Adalind die neben Trubel saß, stupste sie an, Diana saß neben Nick und hielt, nein klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Da hat wohl jemand Angst", kam verschmitzt von Trubel. Der Blick von Diana brachte alle zum lächeln. Zum Glück für alle kam jetzt der Pilot und teilte ihnen mit das sie starten könnten. „5 Minuten", bat Adalind ihn zu warten und holte noch mal ihr Handy aus der Tasche, sie spürte die Blicke von Trubel und Nick, sie wussten genau wenn Sie jetzt anrufen wollte. Adalind verdrehte ihre Augen und wählte Rosalees Nummer.

Rosalee, war im Laden mit Kelly, sie freute sich auf die Woche mit dem kleinen Kerl, es war auch ein bisschen Übung für Monroe und Sie, auch wenn Sie Drillinge erwarteten, es bereitete sie ein wenig auf das vor was auf sie zukommen würde. „Deine Mom", Kelly musste grinsen als er das hörte, Rosalee kitzelte ihn und nahm den Anruf an. „Kelly gehts gut", teilte sie ihr mit, noch bevor Adalind was sagen kann. „Das weiß ich", kontert Adalind, „ich wollte Dir nur Bescheid geben das wir jetzt starten und wir uns erst wieder melden wenn wir in Österreich landen." Rosalee schmunzelte nur wissend, „okay. Guten Flug." Monroe der den Anruf mitbekommen hat, lächelte, „Nick geht viel gelassener damit um." Da konnte Rosalee ihm nicht wiedersprechen.

Es war ein langer anstrengender Flug gewesen, aber auch der ging irgendwann vorbei und Nick war einfach nur froh das er sich endlich seine Beine vertreten konnte. „Ihr wartet hier", bat er Adalind und Diana, „Teresa du und ich werden uns erst mal umschauen…" Nick wird von seiner Schwester unterbrochen, „ich habe uns Hilfe besorgt", teilte sie ihm gelassen mit und verließ das Flugzeug als erste.

Sie lächelte als sie ihre Rückendeckung erblickte. Nick der ihr folgt, warft ihr einen Blick zu, den sie ignorierte. „Mathis", hört Nick sie sagen, er sieht wie sie auf einen Mann in seinem Alter mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen zugeht. Nick sah er viel zu smart aus. Sein Begleiter war ebenfalls ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen, er sah zwar auch etwas zu gut für Nicks Geschmack aus, aber Kleidungsmäßig passte er eher zu ihm als der Mathis, der war in einem Nadelstreifenanzug gekleidet.

„Danke", hört er seine Schwester sagen, sie drehte sich zu Nick um, „darf ich vorstellen", Sie zeigt auf den Mann in Nadelstreifenanzug, „das ist Mathis Berger", sie zeigte zu den anderen Mann, „Olaf Simon." Trubel zeigt auf Nick, „das ist Nick Burkhardt, mein Bruder." Mathis Augen wurden größer, „dein Bruder?" Trubel lächelt, „ja. Seid wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben, ist eine Menge passiert." Nick schaute zwischen den beiden Männern und seiner Schwester hin und her, „woher kennt ihr euch?"

„Meisner hat uns vorgestellt, wir arbeiten für HW", teilte ihm Olaf Simon mit. Nick zog seine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich erneut seiner Schwester zu, aber noch bevor er sie fragen konnte, was die zwei Kerle hier machten, kamen Adalind und Diana aus dem Flugzeug . Als Adalind in die Augen von Olaf Simon sah, erschüttert es sie bis ins Mark und Sie bekommt eine Aufwallung, „ein Grimm", stellt sie mit Panik in der Stimme fest, ihr Blick wandert zu Mathis, „Trubel", zischt sie ihr zu, „würdest du mich bitte demnächst mal vorwarnen das mir die Begegnung mit 2 Grimms bevorsteht, 2 Grimms die ich nicht kenne und die mich nicht kennen."

Olaf Simons Blick wird richtig garstig, sein Blick wandert zu Trubel, „hast du mich hergebeten um ein Hexenbiest zu beschützen." Trubel bittet alle sich mal zu beruhigen, „das ist Adalind Schade", stellt sie den beiden Grimms ihre zukünftige Schwägerin vor, sie zeigt auf Diana, „Diana Burkhardt, meine Nichte." Olaf Simon und Mathis Berger schauen sich an, an ihren Blick erkennt Nick das sie total geschockt sind. „Ja ich habe euch gebeten bei etwas einmaligen dabei zu sein und sowie ich weiß schuldet ihr zwei mir mehr als einen Gefallen." Olaf Simon knirschte mit seinen Zähnen, „Vorwarnung wäre demnächst angebracht."

Nick geht zu Adalind, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sieht ihn dabei mit einem Blick an, der ihn zum schmunzeln bringt. „Deine Schwester", sie schüttelt ihren Kopf und greift nach Dianas Hand, „könnten wir bitte ins Hotel fahren, ich brauche eine Dusche und habe Hunger." Nick geht es ebenso. Olaf Simon zeigt auf die zwei Opel Corsa die hinter ihm stehen, „wir haben ihnen einen Leihwagen der nicht zu auffällig ist besorgt, wir haben auch die Zimmer neben der Suite gebucht, zu ihrem Schutz."

Nick atmet erleichtert auf, „danke", er nimmt Diana an die Hand und geht zu einem der Wagen, er öffnet hinten die Tür und lässt Diana rein, Adalind steigt auf der anderen Seite ein. Sie atmet leise erleichtert auf als sie sieht das Mathis Berger auf der Fahrerseite einsteigt, er kommt ihr nicht so gefährlich vor. Nick der sich neben ihn setzt, schaut nach hinten und sieht wie seine Schwester zu Olaf Simon in den Wagen steigt.

Die Fahrt zum Hotel dauert nur 30 Minuten, aber sie kamen Nick wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er ist richtig erleichtert als Sie in der Suite sind. „Das war eine Überraschung", Nick setzte sich auf das Sofa und schaute zu seiner Schwester, „du vertraust den beiden." Teresa nickt, „wir haben Seite an Seite gekämpft und wir haben uns immer den Rücken freigehalten, glaub mir, die zwei werden uns den Rücken freihalten, falls es sein muss." Adalind holte tief Luft, „diesem Olaf Simon möchte ich nicht im dunkeln begegnen, der hat einen Art an sich", sie schüttelte sich.

Teresa lächelet und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, Nick gegenüber, „sie haben herausgefunden wo diese Zigeunerin jetzt lebt." Adalind schluckte, „wann wollen wir los." Teresa zeigte zu Diana, die sich in den Sessel neben ihr gekuschelt hatte und jetzt tief und fest schlief, „Morgen", schlägt sie vor. „Warum zeigst du Nick nicht Wien", schlägt Trubel Adalind vor, „unternehmt was, ich werde auf meine Nichte aufpassen."

Nick sieht zu Adalind, die zustimmend nickt, „aber erst mal werde ich Rosalee anrufen und ihr mitteilen das wir gut angekommen sind und eine Dusche nehmen." Nicks Augen blitzen auf, was Trubel zum schmunzeln bringt. Sie nimmt Diana auf den Arm, sie bringt sie in das Zimmer neben ihrem Zimmer, „viel Spaß."

Adalind schmunzelte, am Ohr hat sie schon ihr Handy, leider springt nur der Anrufbeantworter an, „wir sind gut angekommen und stellt euch mal vor, wir wurden am Flughafen von 2 Grimms in Empfang genommen. Ich melde mich nochmal. Gib Kelly einen Kuss von seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester. Bis Bald." Nick der schon unter der Dusche stand, hatte Sie belauscht, er wusste das Adalind dieser Anruf nicht befriedigen würde aber er mit Sicherheit. Was er ihr auch bei einer ausgiebigen Dusche bewies.

Wien, das konnte Nick sich 3 Stunden später vorstellen, irgendwann noch mal zu besuchen und dann würde er hier nur Urlaub machen, zusammen mit seinen Kindern. „Es ist traumhaft schön hier." Sie lagen im Bett, Nick hielt sie im Arm, „der Prater war toll und ich kann mit Sicherheit behaupten das ich bis jetzt der einzige Grimm bin der sein Hexenbiest auf dem Riesenrad geküsst hat. Das Abendessen war auch super", Nick kuschelte sich an Adalind, er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er merkte das sie nicht reagierte, schaute er kurz hoch und sah das Adalind schon tief und fest schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die zwei von Diana geweckt, sie sprang auf ihrem Bett auf und ab, „aufwachen", hörten die zwei ihre Tochter rufen. Nick schnappte sie sich und legte sie zwischen Adalind und sich, „zu früh", murmelt er Diana ins Ohr, „los schlaf noch ein wenig, es ist noch dunkel draußen." Diana blickte zum Fenster und mit einem Blick von ihr öffnete sie die Vorhänge. Nick spürte das Sonnenlicht auf seinen Gesicht, er stupste Adalind an, „wach werden." Adalind und Diana schmunzeln sich an, denn beide waren schon wach und blickten sich an, sie wollten wissen wie Nick reagieren würde. Als er bemerkte das er von seinen zwei Ladys ausgetrickst wurde, rächte er sich bei den beiden und kitzelte sie aus.

Aber sie waren aus einem bestimmten Grund in Österreich und so machten Sie sich nach einen ausgiebigen Frühstück auf den Weg in das Lager von Stephania Popescu. Nick musste immer noch schmunzeln, als er sich an die Begrüßung von Olaf und Mathis erinnerte. „Mister Nadelstreifenanzug trägt Jeans", Olaf Simon nahm sein Handy und machte ein Foto von Mathis, der heute Jeans, Hemd und eine Lederjacke trug, er hatte zwar auf seinen Anzug verzichtet aber die italienischen Schuhe trug er immer noch. Mathis ignorierte ihn einfach und schlug stattdessen vor das Sie sich auf den Weg machen sollten.

Stephania Popescu war alles andere als begeistert als sie Adalind erblickte, „na sie haben Nerven", sie will auf Adalind zugehen, aber Nick und Trubel schoben sie hinter sich, Stephania erkannte Nick sofort, „oh dann ist die Katze wohl aus dem Sack." Ihr Blick wandert zu Diana, „so eine Macht", sie will die Hand nach ihr austrecken, aber Nicks Blick hält sie davon ab. Adalind streichelt Diana übers Haar, sie geht auf Stephania zu, „der Vertrag", Adalinds Ton beeindruckt Mathis gewaltig, „ich will das Sie ihn auflösen." Stephania's Blick sagt allen hier im Zelt das sie nicht daran denkt das zu tun. „Vielleicht sollte ich Sie draufhinweisen das draußen noch ein Grimm ist und wenn ich mich mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis nicht im Stich lässt, hat er drei ihrer Söhne vor sich auf den Boden liegen, ein Zeichen von uns und er schaltet sie aus." Adalinds Ton erinnert Nick wieder an die Adalind von früher, was ihn ein wenig beeindruckt, aber kein bisschen beunruhigt.

Stephania schluckt, hinter ihr standen noch 2 Ihrer Söhne aber sie wusste auch das sie mit drei Grimms hier im Zelt keine Chance haben würde. „Okay", sie geht zu einem Schrank und holt den Vertrag raus, sie geht zu einer schwarzen Kerze und zündet sie an, als sie den Vertrag rüber hält, spürt Adalind das hier gleich was passieren wird, „behaltet sie im Auge", zischt sie Nick noch zu, sie blickt zu Diana, die ebenfalls bebt, „lass es einfach zu", raunt sie ihrer Tochter zu, sie beide fallen in Ohnmacht und Trubel bekommt große Augen, denn Adalinds Hexenbiest verlässt mit einem großen Aufschrei ihren Körper, bei Diana ist es ebenso, nur macht ihr Hexenbiest nicht nur Lärm, es zerstörrt das Zelt als es den kleinen Körper verlässt.

In Portland begann zur selben Zeit Rosalee mit den Vorbereitungen für den Trank den sie aus dem Herz von Catherine Schade herstellen sollte, aber sie hatte beschlossen das sie nicht nur eine neuen Kessel benutzen würde, nein sie hatte eine komplette Reinigung ihres Labors vorgenommen, sie hatte sämtliche Reinigungszauber die sie ohne ein Hexenbiest ausführen konnte durchgeführt. Monroe der von ihr mit Kelly aus dem Labor verbannt wurde, erklärte Kelly das seine Tante ein wenig verrückt ist. Kelly der in seinem Kinderwagen lag grinste nur, ja gestern Abend hatte es kurz einen Moment gegeben bei dem Rosalee und er kurz vorm durchdrehen waren, Kelly wollte einfach nicht schlafen, Kelly hörte sich richtig verzweifelt an, aber dann bemerkte Rosalee das in seinem Bettchen was fehlte, der klein Fuchs, Nick hatte sie extra darauf hingewiesen das Kelly dieses kleine Geschenk von ihnen abgöttisch liebte und er ohne ihn schlecht einschlief. Monroe schaute durch die Tür vom Labor, „dürfen wir wieder reinkommen!" Rosalee nickte, sie stand am Tisch zusammen mit Hank und Wu, die zwei waren immer noch ein wenig geschockt darüber das Nick der leibliche Vater von Diana war, aber nach 6 Jahren sollte sie nichts mehr aus der Welt der Wesen aus der Fassung bringen. „Was macht eigentlich Renard?" Hank schaut zu Monroe und der Blick dem Hank ihm zuwirft bereitet ihm ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, die noch größer werden als er hört was die zwei beobachtet haben, „das wird Nick absolut nicht gefallen."

Diana kommt kurz nach Adalind wieder zu Bewusstsein, als sie das zerstörte Zelt sieht, schaut sie zu ihrem Dad, „war ich das." Nick der sie im Arm hält, nickt nur und schaut zu Adalind rüber, die aufatmet, ihr Blick wandert zu Stephania, „wieso haben Diana und ich unsere Kräfte verloren ohne das dazu das Blut von einem Grimm notwendig ist." Stephania lacht böse auf, „der Vertrag, den sie mit ihrer Hand unterschrieben haben, besagte nur das Ihnen die Kräfte von Fräulein Pesch gehören solange sie am Leben sind oder solange dieser Vertrag nicht durch eine schwarze Kerze beendet werden würde, außerdem ist in ihrem Körper schon das Blut von ihrem Grimm."

Adalind geschockter Blick wandert zu Nick, „Kelly", flüstert sie entsetzt. Nick schluckte und nahm sein Handy in die Hand. „Es gilt nur für Diana und Sie", hörten Sie Stephania weiter sagen, „soweit ich informiert bin, waren sie kein Hexenbiest als ihr Sohn geboren wurde." Adalind atmet erleichtert auf, „woher wissen sie das?" Stephania grinst sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr eine Gänsehaut beschert, „Bonaparte", hören Nick und Sie die Zigeunerin sagen, „er hatte von diesem mächtigen Kind gehört, er wollte sie finden um jeden Preis, aber dazu brauchten wir Sie, deswegen haben wir dafür gesorgt das ihre Kräfte zurückkommen, Angst ist eine mächtige Waffe und eins habe ich erkannt als ich den Suchzauber gesprochen habe, ihre Kräfte wären noch lange nicht zurück gekommen, sie haben sich wohl gefühlt in ihrer Haut, sie haben ihr Leben so wie es damals war genossen", Stephania lacht laut auf, „sogar Fräulein Pesch fand es wohl angenehm von einem Grimm begehrt zu werden, denn sonst hätte sie etwas dagegen getan, sie hätte diesen Zauber beenden können, ohne Zweifel, nicht nur Sie haben sich in ihren Grimm verliebt, sondern auch ihr, nein Fräulein Peschs Hexenbiest."

Adalind schreit innerlich laut auf, „ich will die Zutat." Stephania weiß sofort von was Adalind spricht, aber sie denkt nicht daran, aber als Nick auf sie zukommt, sein Blick, machte ihr klar das sie lieber kooperieren sollte, also schluckte sie nur und ging zu einem Schrank, als Adalind sah was sie rausholte, schluckte sie, „ich schätze mal das Blut von Sean Renard ist darin nicht enthalten." Stephania nickte zustimmend, „aber es genügt nicht, sie brauchen noch was und glauben Sie mir…" Sie verstummte als sie sieht wie der junge weibliche Grimm Adalind ein Glas reicht, „woher wussten Sie das?"

Aber Adalind denkt nicht daran ihr zu antworten, sie nimmt die Reste von der Paste und gibt sie in den Trank, sie sieht zu Nick und Diana, „wollt ihr nicht draußen warten", sie würde gern allein sein wenn sie diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, „Teresa ist bei mir, das reicht völlig." Nicks Blick zeigt ihr das er nicht daran denkt sie zu verlassen, ein Blick auf Diana sagt ihr das selbe, Adalind verdreht ihre Augen und nimmt den ersten Schluck, sie hat Angst, denn sie weiß was der Reinigungstrank bewirkt, aber mit dieser Zutat, sie wusste nicht was auf sie zukommen würde, aber sie musste da einfach durch, sie trinkt das Glas aus und schon geht es los, sie spürt wie die Magie, die Restmagie ihren Körper verlässt, es tut verdammt weh, es tut noch mehr weh als der Zauber den Bonaparte bei ihr angewendet hatte. Aber wie jeder Zauber lies auch hier die Wirkung irgendwann nach und sie spürte was in ihren Augen hochsteigen, sie gab Nick das verabredete Zeichen, sie kniete sich hin und hielt ihren Kopf über die Schüssel, die klare Flüssigkeit schimmerte als sie ihre Augen verlies. Als es vorbei war, lies sich Adalind nur zu gern in Nicks Arme ziehen.

„Woher wussten Sie das alles", Stephania versteht die Welt nicht mehr, dieser Zauber stand in keinen der Hexenbücher, besser gesagt die Kombination aus diesen zwei Zaubertränken, es war ein Geheimnis ihres Zigeunerstamms, „wer hat unserer Familiengeheimnis verraten." Nick denkt nicht daran ihr zu antworten, er nimmt Adalind auf den Arm, „weißt du noch den Weg zu dieser Wiese." Adalind die ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legt und sich an ihm festhält, nickt nur und bittet Teresa Diana nicht aus den Augen zulassen.

Adalind führt sie zu der Wiese. Nick, die 2 Grimms, seine Schwester und seine Tochter, erschrecken sich gewaltig, die Wiese war kohlrabenschwarz, kein Grashalm war zu erkennen, von Blumen die sie für Dianas Trank brauchen würden ganz zu schweigen. „Lass mich runter", bittet Adalind Nick.

Adalind bittet alle am Rand stehen zu bleiben, sie geht in die Mitte und nimmt das Glas in den Trubel die Flüssigkeit gegossen hatte sie öffnet es und dreht sich im Kreis, sie vertraute darauf das Diana ihr die Wahrheit mitgeteilt hatte, sie dreht sich solange im Kreis bis sie eine Veränderung bemerkt unter ihren Füssen bebte die Erde.

Nick hatte mit einigem gerechnet aber damit nicht, er spürte ebenso wie die anderen das die Erde anfing zu beben. Diana fasste panisch nach seiner Hand und als er ihren Blick sah musste er schmunzeln. Sie war beeindruckt, was er auch war, aus der Erde schossen Gräser und Blumen, es war als würde die Erde sich bei Adalind bedanken das sie das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt hatte. „Krass", hört er seine Schwester sagen. Was ihn an Dianas Worte in dem Brief erinnerte. Auch die beiden Grimms waren beeindruckt von dem Zauber der hier stattfand. „Wahnsinn."

Adalind atmete erleichtert auf als sie spürt das sich die Erde wieder beruhigt hatte, sie beugt sich runter, sie legt ihre Hand auf die Wiese, „Danke", sie streicht zärtlich über die Wiese, „um meine Tochter zu retten benötige ich eine Geschenk von euch, ich brauche 7 Blumen." Adalind weiß nicht warum sie das tut, warum sie mit den Blumen spricht, aber sie spürt das sie auf den richtigen Weg ist, denn sie sieht wie sich auf den Weg zu Diana, Blumen hin und her bewegen, alle anderen bleiben wie erstarrt stehen. Adalind pflückt auf den Weg zu ihrer Tochter die Blumen und bedankt sich erneut als sie die Wiese verlässt für das Geschenk. Sie legt die Blumen in das Buch das ihr Diana reicht und streicht ihr zärtlich übers Haar.

Monroe starrte in den Kessel, das Herz hatte gezischt als sie es in das Weihwasser gelegt hatten, als das Wasser anfing mit kochen, hielt Monroe gerade sein Gesicht über den Kessel und bekam so die erste schwarze Wolke die aus dem Kessel kam ab. Rosalee schüttelte ihren Kopf und beobachtet den Dampf der aus dem Kessel kam, es dauerte länger als erwartet, aber als der Rauch langsam die Farbe wechselte, hörten Sie einen Schrei der sie bis ins Mark erschütterte, Kelly der in einem Reisebettchen schlieft, erschreckte sich ebenfalls, Wu der neben Ihm saß und seinen Schlaf bewachte nahm in auf dem Arm und beruhigte ihn. „Was zur Hölle war das eben?" Hank und Monroe ahnten was das war, „der Schrei eines Hexenbiestes", Hank schaut zu Monroe, „aber warum schreit ein Organ das tot ist." Das fragten sie sich alle.

„Krass", kommt erneut von Trubel, „das war der absolute Wahnsinn." Adalind kann ihr nicht widersprechen, es war der absolute Wahnsinn gewesen, „na dann wollen wir doch mal testen ob sich das alles gelohnt hatte." Sie lächelt Nick an und versucht eine Aufwallung zu bekommen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt, sie geht zu Olaf Simon und schaut in seine Augen, sie sieht nicht anders als dieses braun was wirklich beeindruckend ist. „He", kommt ein wenig eifersüchtig von Nick, „das hättest du auch bei mir testen können." Adalind dreht sich zu ihm um, „du bringst mich nur noch bei etwas sehr privaten aus der Fassung, denn immer wenn ich in deine Augen blicke sehe ich nur die Liebe die du für mich empfindest."

Nick lächelt nur, er schaut zu den beiden Grimms, Mathis und Olaf, die Adalind mit ehrfürchtigem Blick anschauen, „Danke für ihre Hilfe", Nick schaut zu seiner Schwester, „wie viele Grimms hast du eigentlich kennen gelernt." Trubel zieht ihre Augenbrauen hoch, „einige, irgendwann werde ich Sie dir alle vorstellen, ich denke wenn wir alles über diesen Schädelkerl herausgefunden haben, gehen wir in diese Welt mit allen Grimms." Die Idee gefällt Nick. Olaf Simon und Mathis Berger wollen wissen über was die zwei reden. „Beim Abendessen", Nick zeigt auf Diana, die total erledigt ist und auch Adalind sieht ein wenig fertig aus, „die zwei sollten sich etwas ausruhen."

Nachdem Adalind und Diana sich etwas ausgeruht hatten, bestellte Nick für sie alle Abendessen aufs Zimmer, denn er hatte nicht vor in der Öffentlichkeit über dieses Thema zu reden. Mathis und Olaf vergaßen fast das Essen als sie hören was in Portland passiert ist. Sie schauen zu Diana, die bei ihrer Mom sitzt, sie hatte sich in ihre Arme gekuschelt, „das Königshaus", kommt mit verächtlicher Stimme von Mathis Berger, er stammt aus Österreich, „es war meiner Familie schon immer ein Dorn im Auge, aber das Sie soweit gehen würden." Nick kann ihm nicht wiedersprechen, „die werden morgen noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben." Adalind findet die Idee immer noch nicht gut, aber sie weiß auch das Sie Victor eine Ansage machen müssen. Als Mathis erfährt was sie vorhaben, fleht er Nick fasst an Sie begleiten zu dürfen, aber zur Verwunderung von Olaf Simon hätte Nick gern das er Sie begleitet.

Prinz Victor muss sich ein wenig zusammen nehmen, denn er hätte nicht damit gerechnet das ihm Adalind in Begleitung von 2 Grimms einen Besuch abstatten würde, er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet das sie wusste wer Dianas leiblicher Vater war, er würde sich seinen Cousin noch vornehmen. Aber die Ansage die Nick Burkhardt ihm, gemacht hatte, sollte er nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. „Victor", Adalind geht auf ihn zu, „ich habe nicht vergessen das Sie mich in diesem Verlies gefoltert haben und sie sollten auch eins nicht vergessen, ich habe für ihre Familie gearbeitet und ich weiß Dinge von denen sie nicht wollen das sie einem Reporter zugespielt werden, sie denken Nick ist ihr größtes Problem, sie irren sich, sollten sie auch nur in die Nähe meiner Kinder kommen, dann werde ich ihr Königshaus vernichten." Victor schluckt, er verfluchte innerlich das Sie sich Adalind ins Haus geholt hatten, sie hätten wissen sollen das irgendwann alles rauskommen würde und sie war wirklich ein ernst zunehmender Gegner. „Ich werde dafür sorgen das die Königshäuser sich aus dem Leben ihrer Familie raushalten."

Nick würde zu gern wissen was Adalind über die Königsfamilie weiß, aber sie dachte nicht daran es ihm zu erzählen, aber sie versprach ihm das Sie einen Weg finden werden es ihnen heimzuzahlen. Das beruhigt weder Nick noch Olaf Simon, „sie sollten das Königshaus nicht unterschätzen, besonders seit der Wesenrat nicht mehr existiert, denken Sie das Sie sich alles in Europa erlauben dürfen, wir kämpfen zurzeit nicht nur gegen BC sondern auch gegen die Königshäuser, in Deutschland haben Sie eine Familie ausgelöscht, die ein altes Antiquariat führte, wir haben bis jetzt noch nicht heraus gefunden nach was Sie gesucht haben." Nick wirft Adalind einen Blick zu, den Olaf Simon richtig deutet, „ihr wisst nach was Sie gesucht haben." Nick verspricht ihm das er es noch aufklärt, er hätte gern Mathis bei diesem Gespräch dabei.

„Das Buch der Grimms", Mathis Berger atmet laut aus, „in ihren Händen, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was sie damit tun würden." Olaf geht es ebenso, „es ist wirklich sicher versteckt." Trubel versichert es ihnen, „wir konnten verhindern das BC es in die Hände bekommt, also werden wir auch einen Weg finden es vor der Königsfamilie zu verstecken." Nick holt sein Handy aus der Tasche und zeigt den beiden Bilder aus den Grimmbüchern von Monroes Onkel. Die zwei sind ein wenig eifersüchtig als sie hören wie viele Bücher Nick in seinen Besitz hat. „Wu", kommt von Trubel, „was wenn wir die Bücher scannen und auf eine externe Festplatte speichern", sie schaut zu Olaf und Mathis, „ihr macht das mit euren Büchern ebenfalls, so haben wir alle was davon." Mathis will wissen was ein Wu ist. Diana lacht herzhaft auf, das ist das schönste Lachen das Nick je von ihr gehört hatte, „Wu ist ein Mensch der sich mit den _Lycanthropevirus infiziert hat, er ist außerdem einer meiner besten Freunde." Olaf und Mathis stauen nicht schlecht, sie hatten schon von Trubel gehört das der Grimm aus den USA mit Wesen befreundet war, aber es selbst aus seinen Mund zu hören, ist etwas ganz anders. Nick bedankte sich bei den beiden das sie ihm den Rücken freigehalten hatten. Die zwei winkten nur ab und versprachen bereit zu sein wenn er bereit ist sich dem Schädelkerl zu stellen. „Onkle Monroe hatte recht, du findest einen Weg zu verhindern das er mich in seine Hände bekommt." Nick hofft es jedenfalls, denn es ging um das Leben seiner Kinder und er würde alles was in seiner Macht stand tun um zu verhindern das dieser Mistkerl sie in seine Hände bekam. „Dieses mal werde ich euch begleiten", Adalind schockt nicht nur Nick mit seiner Ankündigung, „keine Panik bis dahin werde ich perfekt mit einer Waffe umgehen können." Nick schluckt, „darüber reden wir noch." Adalind wirft ihm einen Blick zu der ihm sagt das er diesen Kampf verlieren würde, eins wusste er auch ihm standen noch mehrere solche Kämpfe bevor, denn der Blick seiner Tochter sagte ihm das auch Sie ihm öfter wiedersprechen würde, ihm standen ein paar interessante Gesprächen bevor, aber jetzt ging es erst mal zurück nach Portland._

 _Zur Info: bei dieser Gesicht gibt es nur 1 mal im Monat ein neues Kapitel._

 _LOB UND KRITIK IHR WISST WIE ES GEHT._


End file.
